


tonight I'm gonna dance for you

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Choi San, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Size Kink, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: When Yunho was challenged by his friends to book a prostitute he didn't have a ideia of how much he would enjoy the night and discover another side of himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	tonight I'm gonna dance for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Firstly this was supposed to be about stripper san opening an exception to cute client yunho but that would need more development and I was just !h o r n y!
> 
> And before I started it I was thinking more about something like, rich playboy... but we got what? baby boy yunho <3 and I don't regret nothing at all <3

Yunho never imagined himself walking through the corridors of a brothel. His mother would kill him if she knew- no, she shouldn't even think about it. Why is Yunho there? In addition to a mama's boy – as his friends call him, Yunho never rejects a challenge. Being competitive is in his blood and was racing through his veins when he put his hands on the doorknob.

He felt a chill go through his skin when the door to the next room opened. A blonde boy with smeared makeup and using a white shirt buttoned wrong came out of it. Based on the high heels similar to the one the strippers Yunho saw on his way there, he could only guess he was one of the employees.

It was not his intention to attract attention, however the blonde caught him staring. Yunho looked away quickly and coughed. To increase his nervousness, the man staggered over.

“Are you new here?” he said, inspecting Yunho up and down with green eyes covered by lenses. Reluctantly, Yunho nodded his head. The blonde smiled teasingly. “Don't be afraid to come in, baby. You came to see Sannie, am I right?”

Another nod followed by a loud gulp. The blonde noticed and giggled.

“Hey, don't sweat it. He will take good care of you. Wouldn't be my case, though...” he opened a malicious smile that Yunho immediately associated with the Cheshire cat. 

A cold droplet of sweat built up on his forehead when the blonde touched his arms, fingers slowly curling around it. “I'm not as tame as San. But if you want to experiment, ask for Wo-”

Before he could complete, the door in front of them burst open.

“Wooyoung! What I've said about stealing my customers?”

Yunho alternated his gaze between the blonde, who now has a name, to the brunette leaning against the doorframe. He held his breath without noticing, capturing almost in slow motion the movement of the pink tongue coming out to moisten the glossy lips.

Wooyoung interrupted the observation, lowering the hand that previously touched Yunho's to cross his arms over his chest and tap his foot on the floor.

“It's unfair! you always get the hot ones”

Yunho felt his face heat up. He is the cause of a fight? Among prostitutes? That is a new one.

But San didn’t seem very inclined to argue, tiredly waving his hands towards Wooyoung as he dismisses him.

“We're wasting time, you know? We're gonna have a talk in the dressing room, Wooyoung!” the brunette confirmed and pulled Yunho by his arm, bringing him into the room and placing him behind his back. Yunho was surprised but still could hear the blonde letting out a snort. “And this is the last time, do you hear me?”

“Of course.” The blonde pulled out an amused grin “You call the shots, Mr. Choi” and walked away – with an impeccable balance on top of his high heels, Yunho must say.

San face immediately turned red after the use of _Choi_. Yunho takes a mental note to not use it.

Taking a look at his surroundings, Yunho must admit he is impressed. When he think about a brothel he expected dark walls and cheesy erotic decorations, but this room is white, saved for a single red wall. What stood out is a large bed in the center of the room, with red sheets which apparently looked super soft to the touch.

The door was closed behind them with a soft thud. The brunette turned around and faced him, giving an apologetically smile who made dimples appear. Yunho breath fails again. He can't compliment them before the man comes closer, placing pretty hands on his chest to slowly push him to the spacious bed in the middle of the room, straddling him by placing each knee on either side of his hip. 

Yunho hesitantly hovers his hands in the air, not knowing if he is allowed to touch and where to touch. 

“Please, pardon me for the inconvenience. My coworkers can be a little... difficult. But I can make up for it, what do you think?” The sweet voice sounds melodious. Bewitched by the man Yunho just nodded his head eagerly, receiving a low chuckle.

The prostitute starts working on the buttons of his shirt, releasing what sounds like an delighted sound when the hard chest comes into view. Yunho works out mostly to stay healthy but now he feels quite proud of himself for impressing the man. It's a strange sensation, seeking approval of someone he barely knows.

Before Yunho can overthink, nimble fingers slide over the expanse of his chest, feeling and touching before reaching his nipples, hardened because of the cold air hitting his bare skin.

“Do you mind if I play with them?” the man whispers and places a fluttering kiss under his jaw, gently kneading the tense knots on his shoulders and gradually making him go lax under him.

Yunho blinks, uncertain. He doesn't think they are that sensitive. Most of the times he has sex he is the top and it's usually the other way around. Although, the way the man asked was so tempting that he just couldn't say no.

Yunho looks at the prostitute's face curiously, paying attention to the delighted expression he is making while feeling his chest. To his surprise a real moan escapes his parted lips when one of his nipples is twisted between agile fingers, the pain slowly subsiding when rubbed in a soothing motion.

The sensation makes his eyes flutter, hips bucking up to hump against the ass of the boy seated on his lap.

“They never did it right? Poor thing…” he says with a pout and leans in to mouth at Yunho's neck, leaving along there a tiny hickey that makes him moan but also wonder how he is going to hide it later.

But then the boy is going lower, circling one hard nub with his tongue and wiggling the wet muscle around it until he has to shut his eyes close, throbbing under his black slacks. The brunette obviously felt he was sitting on top of it. He smirks and rocks his hips back and forth, feeling up the bulge shamelessly.

The sensation is incredible. San knows to move just right, small but round and cute ass feeling like heaven against his groin as he rubs the outline of his arousal up and down. A single drop of sweat ran down Yunho's face and his hands close on the bed, grabbing the red sheets while every muscle on his body tingled with the urge to grab the small waist with his hands and chase the nice feeling.

“Touch me, big boy. I'm not going to break.” San verbalizes the permission, almost laughing because the boy's behavior, politely waiting for a prostitute's permission is hilarious. And adorable, he has to say. Those wide, curious eyes were making his situation down there really difficult.

Yunho rested his hands on the man's hips, taking the courage to guide his movements and gasping when he did so. The friction is incredible, even with all the layering of clothes. He could do that forever, or well, at least until his orgasm. It wouldn't be complicated to come with that little ass rubbing his cock with such enthusiasm. And apparently San was enjoying it too, if his unstable breathing and low breathy moans wasn't acting.

Yunho had no idea that prostitutes like their jobs, or if it was just San – and the Wooyoung guy – who happened to find him attractive. If it were the second case, his ego was fueled. And he was willing to continue what they're doing until they cum – his friends just dared him to book a sex worker, not that he would have to fuck them – but apparently the other thinks different.

“Wow, It's so hot in there, ” he said and stopped his movements. Yunho let out a groan in protest, pushing his aching erection against the man's ass, who reacted with a brief laugh. “Calm down, big boy…”

Yunho immediately opened his eyes wide. Had he done something wrong? He wonders.

San feels like going mad. The boy was seriously so cute. He can't help but want to ruin him.

“I just want you to take my clothes off, baby. Can you do it for me?”

Yunho would be embarrassed of the speed he agreed if he wasn't so focused on getting San out of those unnecessary clothes.

When done, he run his eyes over the small but well-defined body, feeling the tension between his legs increase because the man seemed to have been meticulously sculpted, strong and defined in the right places, like his arms and abdomen – all while so delicate in others, with that small and sinfully waist who seems to call for his hands gripping it.

The air seemed to have escaped from his lungs without his permission. San didn't blush under the observation, confident in his appearance and more than accustomed to people drooling over him, but the hungry way Yunho admired his body brought a new feeling that he did not know how to explain.

San lifts the boy's chin with his fingers, encouraging eye contact and stroking the plump bottom lip with a thumb, cock stuck in his pants throbbing almost painfully when the pink lips fell open, silently inviting him to invade the hot cavity.

Yunho almost whimpered when San rejected it – instead of it the man was kneeling down, working on the fly of his pants with agility. A sigh of his relief makes the way though his parted lips when his aching cock is released free, jeans and underwear now polling below his knees.

San is used to seeing dick – it makes part of his job, to say the least.

But the sight of that big uncut cock makes him lick his lips, already feeling close to drooling because the reddened head is looking so tasty, dripping a droplet of precum that seems like it is begging to be tasted.

“You're really big boy, hmm?” he teases sweetly, surrounding the base of the stiff member with his fingers. The weight of it feels nice, heavy. Is so girthy his fingers can't meet around it. 

He pulls his tongue out to moisten his lips before he begins to pump it, slowly pulling the foreskin down and up, making the solitary drop of precum finally run down the length. Yunho let's out a grunt that caught San's attention and he instantly looks up at his face, finding the flushed cheeks cute. 

Yunho resists the instinct to look away and instead says quietly. “You can call me Yunho.” San increases the pace of his fist, satisfied when he makes the boy fumbles over his words, adding a shaky "I-f you want to"

“But it's boring” he pouts and slowly slides his fingertips along the hard muscles on the boy's thighs, watching them clench under his touch. His grin is almost affectionately when he continues, but what hides under his tone is not in the slightest pure. “You are such a beautiful boy, so big, strong… you know that, right?”

Yunho feels a sort of warm feeling that takes over his head in response to the compliment. He almost moaned, despairing over his cheeks getting hotter and hotter without his control and struggling to not cover his face because he was enjoying way too much the sight of the man kneeled before him.

“I'll call you what I want, _big boy_ ” the honey smooth voice makes Yunho nod absently.

San hummed satisfied “ _What a good boy…_ ” it draws a weak whine out of Yunho, pink parted lips almost pleading out loud for something, anything. 

San giggles. He kept his fingers on the base and stuck out his tongue, tracing a bulging vein along the hard cock, eyes fluttering when the heavy length pulsed. Feels like heaven, he thinks. Yunho can only release a pant, fingers clenching tight on the comforter.

San glanced up and smirked teasingly, coming back to lap at the thick vein with his tongue before going up to the top, enveloping the swollen head with his lips and sucking, putting the right amount of pressure for any client to shudder. Yunho was no exception: he grabbed the edge of the mattress until his knuckles were white.

San grabbed his hands, briefly feeling the huge and probably _expensive_ watch on the boy's wrist and proceeding to place those same huge hands over his head. Yunho brushed the soft black locks gently, the tip of ears heating up once again.

It felt like something intimate... But the prostitute went down, swallowing a little more and Yunho just couldn't resist, holding the soft strands firmly and pushing him down, invading the narrow throat and making a volume show along his neck.

San avidly rubbed his tongue the best he could on the underside of the huge cock, feeling it throb down his throat – finally. This is what he was waiting for. He knew that inside those round, innocent eyes there was something obscure. Although, he pulled away and sketched what was supposed to be a smile before the boy panicked.

“Don't hold yourself back. I can handle it” San assured him, feeling the effects of that huge cock wrecking his throat because he was already struggling to speak. He approached the hard cock again to caress it with his cheek, eyelids twitching when he realized it was almost the size of his face. That fucking huge cock would wreck his throat and could hardly wait.

Even though San doubted that a sweetheart like the boy in front of him could hurt him, he still said. “If it's too much, I'll pinch you.”

But Yunho still fears. His part partners always stopped halfway.

“Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you"

San just laughed. Did he have any doubts if he could take it? That kid was underestimating him.

“Poor thing… has no one swallowed this _beautiful_ cock the way it deserves?” San asked, amused, pumping faster and chuckling when the client coughed and blushed fiercely, the pink color going down the long neck. He nodded with his head and San hummed. “Don't worry, you're with me now.”

Yunho tilted his head back, sliding again between his slippery lips and letting out a long groan at how good it's to be totally inside someone's mouth for the first time.

He squeezed tighter the silky strands between his fingers, guiding the prostitute head lower and almost rolling his eyes back when the tip of his nose touched his skin. He didn't remember ever going so deep inside anyone's mouth before him. The sensation has him panting, jaw hanging open.

San wrapped his hands around the heavy balls, manipulating them by rolling them both carefully. Breathless and afraid to come too soon Yunho left his mouth, opening previously closed eyes to drink from the sight of the prostitute, dark eyes and dirty chin soaking wet with precum and saliva. The smile he opened was just as filthy.

“Are you enjoying it, big boy?” he asked, voice somewhat more hoarse than before for the abuse of the throat. Facing his client from below makes him look even bigger, wide strong shoulders and subtle defined muscles now even more defined because of the tension. The nickname " _big boy_ " is no mistake – he is a big man but his eyes were those of a boy, sweet and curious. San wants to ride him until he cries.

Back to the question, for Yunho the answer seems obvious – he had almost come a few seconds ago. Although he replied, shaking his head positively. The next thing San said made him swallow hard.

“You can be more rough. Remember? I can take it”

With the second statement Yunho felt more confident – accepting the pleasure to fuck the hot mouth, sinking deep into it and sliding down the slack open throat until the only sound filling the room was the pornographic wet noise of gagging.

San can't describe how much he enjoys it, the thrilling feeling that only a thick cock forcing his throat open gives him. How filthy and hot it feels being used like that, swollen cockhead impregnating the bittersweet taste of precum in his taste buds. 

The weight against his tongue and the firm hold on his hair to move his head frantically on the throbbing shaft is enough to make his own erection unbearable and force him to touch himself, pumping himself quickly just to release some of the tension. 

What he usually never does, as most of his clients don't get him going and if he tops he has to keep hard during the process. But that's not his worry right now. He doesn't doubt even a bit that this lovely big boy can make him get hard again.

He almost groans when the client leaves his mouth, keeping him away by the hold on his hair.

A mixture of precum and saliva connect the reddened lips to the head – San wants to follow it but Yunho refrains him, spreading the sticky liquid and cursing loudly. San enjoyed the meantime to unzip his own pants, kicking them off to the corner of the room and helping the client remove his own. 

Once free Yunho takes his hands, guiding him to sit on his lap again.

“So this is how you want me, big boy?” San supported his hands on top of the broad shoulders and stick his ass back to grind against the thick cock, rolling his hips as a demonstration. Yunho took a deep breath, hands trembling to resist the strong desire to fuck the prostitute in that position. He had another idea in his head.

“Can we…” Yunho hesitated halfway, swallowing with difficulties when the prostitute raised his eyebrows and directed those penetrating eyes on him. His hands felt sticky with sweat and the blush had spread over his neck.

San noticed the nervousness and smiled comfortingly, beginning a light massage on the client's chest and shoulders while rubbing himself on his cock at the same time. He took the opportunity to touch him in the meantime, biting his lips hard. Big men always left him more affected than the normal.

He didn't know where he got it from but he suddenly wants to kiss all the expansion of those stupidly broad shoulders. He had developed a great deal of self-control over time but now that sweet behavior is driving him crazy. What rights does he think he has to mess with his head like that?

“Tell me how you want, sweetheart” he insisted, trying hard not to show his despair. He brought his mouth close to his ear and gave the final card. “Time is running out...”

He let out a tiny gasp as he turned around, clutching at the white pillows for support.

Yunho cursed under his breath when he held the narrow waist, finding himself fascinated by how small it looks between his hands. In fact San is even smaller in that position – he would probably disappear under Yunho if he bent down to hold him flush. A demanding moan catches his attention. His eyes are immediately drawn to a shiny wet hole, exposed as he holds his cheeks apart. 

It looks slightly loose and the thought of that beautiful man stretching himself before meeting him get his head spinning but he still manage to concentrate enough to catch the condom on the side desk and position himself, teasingly rubbing the sensitive perineum and having the man shaking before pushing against the rim, forcing the thick head inside and invading him deeper until the soft skin of the reared butt touches the trimmed hairs above his cock.

He felt his whole body go rigid with the sensation, muscles tensing as he throbbed intensely inside him.

San looks over his shoulder, capturing the sight of Yunho frowning, chest sweaty and thick veins bulging in his huge hands as he brushes his hair back. He has to bite his lower lip to ignore the lust that makes his mind cloud to purposefully clench around him, in search for another reaction.

The boy parted his lips, letting out the most deeply moaning of the night. After all the whimpering San didn't think his voice could go that low and it got him throbbing, a bead of precum dripping onto the sheets. That kid is driving him crazy… He tightened around him, doing it at the right moment that the client started to move. He couldn't hold back a shaky moan, absolutely loving how thick it feels. Filling him up so good…

“All right?”

San almost cursed but stopped himself in time, instead of it just raising his hand to show a thumbs up.

Now confident the boy builds up a rhythm. It was impossible to remain silent while he moved, opening him like no one had done before and having no mercy to do him roughly, the repetitive forceful impact of skin meeting skin would probably leave his ass red. San knew he was right from the start, that saintly little face didn't deceive him. And he was loving every second of it.

Now Yunho has absolutely no regrets about accepting the challenge. His friends would ask for details when he sees them the next day, but he was already sure he didn't want to share.

San is spectacular, soft and warm, so nice to fondle and squeeze. He fought not to slap that ass, contenting himself with seeing it jiggling when his hips met it.

Despitehow much San enjoyed being surrendered to the powerful thrusts, he felt relieved when they reversed their position. He climbed on top of Yunho eagerly – ever since he opened that door and saw him all scared and wide-eyed in confrontation to Wooyoung's flirtation, his mission was to ride him until he begged to stop.

A sigh left his lips when he finished bottoming out. The new angle is different but just as good. He still has to ask about Yunho, after all he is the one paying for his services.

“Feels good, baby?” he whispered almost sweetly, reaching out to wipe the client's sweaty face. He gives him a groan that sounds something like an affirmative so San just agrees and starts to move.

He doesn't gives importance to the burning sensation in his thighs, concentrating on fucking himself in the boy's lap and gaining immense satisfaction with each reaction he took from him. He is making such a lovely expression of pleasure and looks second away to burst.

San touches the hardened nipples again, pinching and squeezing the little nubs the way it makes the client moans, breath going shallow and unsteady. Yunho is now gripping his hip tighter – what would probably leave fingerprints. 

It wasn't a shock when he opened his eyes wide, looking oh, so fucking cute. What San wouldn't do to come all over his face?

The whiny moan catches his attention again “I-i'm gonna come….” 

San just offers a gentle smile, touching his face and caresses the skin lovingly “It's okay. You've been so sweet to me” it makes the boy whimper, strong thighs trembling under his. So he adds, voice going _oh_ , so _sweet_ as he praises “Such a good boy.”

Yunho has to hold himself so much to not burst, the praise going directly to his groin. He could just cum and finish there, but he wants to keep being good. The bestest. To make San _proud_ and hear it again.

His eyes fell on the man's hard member swaying with the movements, swollen head sporting a deep shade of red and dripping on his stomach.

He held him between his fingers, pumping him fast. San's reaction is cute – his high-pitched moan sounds pretty and makes him feel reassured. 

San movements slow down and he leans in, dropping his head on Yunho's shoulder. He caresses the slit on the head with his thumb, spreading the clear liquid over the rest of the length to make the friction easier and slippery.

“You are the sweetest, Yunho…” now San sounds shaky and breathless. Yunho feels so proud to be the reason. What he says next breaks his heart. “You don't really have to...”

San was used to finishing on his own, most clients were in a hurry or just chased their own orgasm and left.

Yunho disagreed with the speech by increasing the pressure of the fist, content when he pulled a muffled groan. It would be a shame if he leaves not knowing what San looks like while he cum. Within minutes his wish came true.

It was with pleasure that he watched San frown and release his bottom lip in a tearful groan, thick ropes of come hitting both their stomachs. After that Yunho allowed himself to look for his own release, not taking long to reach it when San started to ride him again.

His whole body tingles with the pleasure and the aftershocks. Fuck, the boys will go mad when they find out the challenge was not a disaster and he had the orgasm of his live.

The sweet voice brings him back again.

“Thank you for your business, _big boy_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)


End file.
